This Was Not The Plan
by WritingSoul
Summary: 21 year old Ann Takamaki is succeeding in life. She's a part-time model as she goes to college for a degree, an actress, and even has a wonderful fiance. She had planned everything. Well, not everything. One thing came sooner than expected; the baby. [Ann/Akira] (Rated T, because babies and Ryuji sayin eff all the damn time) Usual minor ships.
1. Finding Out

Ann frowned at the calendar in front of her. She was late. Never in her life had her period been late like this; not even when she had first started getting them. It was a bit frightening, if she were being honest. An idea cropped up in her mind. She couldn't be pregnant; could she? That was nearly impossible, she and Akira had double and triple checked that they were cautious about these things.

Frowning even more, she decided that she would think about it more after she got back from her classes for the day. She was going for a degree in teaching english; something to fall back on if her modeling and acting career ultimately failed her. Akira was going for a bachelor's degree in Culinary School; it was a past time he had picked up during the year he had gone to Shujin. He'd been developing it ever since, and he threw himself into his studies, which Ann admired him for. Her raven-haired fiancee was also going for a degree in business, although to what extent she had no idea. The business degree was online, so he worked on it as he was at work. They lived tightly, busily, and everything in between.

Not to mention planning a wedding. Her parents had offered to pay, as a way of apologizing for not being around that often, and Ann had denied, but they had insisted until she had no choice but to accept. The wedding was far off; they had decided to wait until they had both graduated, but if she was right…..

Her hand ghosted over her flat stomach as she walked out of her and Akira's apartment. If she was right, then….things were about to get a whole lot crazier.

* * *

Fidgeting with her bag nervously, the blonde quarter-american sighed, stepping into the convenience store. She had brought her hair into a bun and slipped on some sunglasses as a way to try and disguise herself, although she was sure she was failing miserably at that. After she had finished her classes for the day and gotten off of work, her mind was made up to at least check. No harm in checking, right? She walked quickly among the aisles, grabbing a couple things she would need. Along with that, she blindly grabbed a couple pregnancy tests, rushing to the counter and blushing as the woman behind the counter rang up her items. After she had handed over the money, the cashier winked and said, "Good luck,"

Blurting out a thank you, she left quickly, headed for home at the same pace. She was starting to get a bit tired though. She supposed it was because she worked after her classes, too.

* * *

She darted in the door, saying hi to Akira and taking the bag into the bathroom with her. Ann locked the door, doing as the box said. Now the hard part was waiting five minutes. Unlocking the door, she came out and put the rest of the assorted items away in the kitchen.

Akira peeked over at her as she did so, pausing in writing his paper. "Ann, are you okay?" He asked. It wasn't an out of the blue question, either. She was a bit skittish, as she usually was when she was hiding something from him.

His blue eyed fiancee looked back at him. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she yawned. "What's for dinner?"

Akira shrugged, getting up and walking over to her. Arms hooked around her waist from behind, Akira's chin resting on her shoulder. "Hmm…american food?"

Ann, surprisingly, scrunched her face up. "Not tonight," she rejected.

Akira rose his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "Okay, what about curry? I might have to go out and get a couple things, but if I make a big pot we can do it for leftovers and save money that way." He murmured. Ann hummed, staring at the time on the stove as she seemed to contemplate it. That did sound good; and it _would_ get Akira out of the house so she had time to find out the results of the tests. After a moment of pause, she said; "That sounds really good. Let's do that,"

Akira gave her a kiss on the cheek and let go of her, moving to the door to pull on his shoes. Looking at the pocket on his jeans, she noted that he had his wallet and phone. This was good; there would be no reason for him to come back. "Alright, I'll be back in about half an hour," he said. Ann looked at him quizzically. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, you look dead tired." He observed. "Get some sleep until dinner's ready, alright?"

Ann nodded, knowing she was too restless to sleep. She didn't want to worry him though, hence the nod. "I'll try,"

He chuckled, opening the door and going into the cool spring air. "Love you!" She called.

"Love you too!" Akira called back, shutting the door behind him. Standing in their kitchen, she was now aware of how much the possibility of being pregnant was upsetting her. What if Akira left after she told him? He wouldn't do that, would he?

Holding her stomach, she walked into the bathroom, eyes focused on the mirror, where her own face stared back at her. Taking a deep breathe, she looked down, and promptly started shaking.

The test read positive.

Her eyes shut for a second, before she took out the second and third tests, taking them just to be sure.

After waiting, both read positive. She held her stomach. So she was pregnant, then. That explained all of her symptoms. Biting her lips, she threw the tests away and went out, sitting on the couch. How was she going to tell Akira? What was she going to do?

Taking a deep, shuddering, breath, she tried to sort through what could and would happen. Akira, being Akira, would find some way to balance all of this and move the wedding forward, if they wanted to keep the baby. Ann had already made up her mind about that point. It was just a clump of cells right now, but she was not giving this baby up. No way, no how. She was sure Akira would feel the same way, but was building an argument in her head in case he didn't.

But how was she going to balance this and school? Where were they going to get the money from? Not to mention the media...they would have a field day with this. Perhaps she could play that in her favor though. And the wedding...they would have to plan that in two months. What about food-wise? What couldn't she eat? Letting out an audible sigh, she decided to take it step-by-step. First….tell Akira.

Said man walked in the door, holding grocery bags. On instinct, she got up and helped him unload them, washing off the vegetables as he washed his hands in the bathroom.

Akira making dinner went by agonizingly slowly, and dinner went by even slower, Ann thinking of nothing to talk about but what she really wanted to say. Akira mostly carried the conversation, talking about the paper he had to write and the dishes he had to create. Ann listened, only half there as she debated how to tell him. Should she say it in a roundabout way, or just be blunt? She decided to say it rather bluntly, in the end.

After they had finished, Akira had almost gotten up when she said; "Stop for a second."

He looked back at her, eyebrow quirked up. "What, is there a landmine under my foot?"

"No, just," she wrung her hands together. "Sit down for a second. I- I don't want you to drop anything or fall over."

Akira looked at her strangely, but lowered himself so that he was sitting on the chair instead of hovering over it. "All right, you've got my attention now. What's up?"

She took a deep breath. "Akira….I'm-" the words caught in her throat, but she continued. He had to know. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her, shock plastered on his face. "You're what?"

"Pregnant." She repeated, her hands tightening to fists on the tabletop.

"That's….that's awesome," he choked out, still seeming to process the information.

Once he did, he got up. "Wait, you mean I'm going to be a dad? As in, I did that?"

With a small snort and an eye roll, she nodded. "Yes, you did this."

"Oh, Makoto is going to flay us alive,"

Ann let a small smile overtake her for a second. She was pregnant, and they were already busy, but he was still worrying about how Makoto was going to kill him. Without her noticing, he had moved over to her side and had now picked her up out of her seat, enveloping her in a hug. She gladly returned it, finding her footing. His hand came to rest on her stomach as he grinned. "Is it bad that I'm happy?" He asked in a whisper.

Ann's eyes widened. "Wait, you're okay with this? I mean, we'll have to do so much before the baby comes, and not to mention the media, and the wedding, and-"

The raven haired male swooped down, giving her a kiss. "Ann, I'm having a baby with you. I already want to spend the rest of my life with you. None of the rest of it matters right now," he assured her, cupping her cheek with his free hand. Ann teared up, leaning into his hand.

"You know..I was a little scared you'd leave," she sniffled.

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Never,"

Crying slightly now, she hugged him. "I'm so glad I have you. You have this power to make everything bad that I can think of go away,"

He smirked. "Is that the _only_ reason you love me?"

Ann slapped him lightly on the chest. "Don't ruin the moment,"

Touching their foreheads together, he chuckled. "If you say so,"

For a moment, everything was silent, and then Ann broke the silence by whispering, "For the record, I'm really happy too,"

Akira just chuckled and gave her a kiss before going off and doing the dishes. "Go get some sleep, we'll talk about it more tomorrow."

Ann nodded, and this time complied. As soon as she had changed and her head had hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

They sat on either side of the table the following night, discussing their options. "Well, I'll see if my instructors can give me double lessons, I usually finish my assignments faster anyway, so doing more will mean I can get my degrees sooner.." he murmured. "I only have a year and a half left counting today, and I can get a part time job until the baby comes. I could stop pursuing my business degree after this year, too. It's not like I can't do that later."

Ann eyed him. "We still have to plan a wedding, and do all of the pregnancy stuff," she muttered. Akira considered that, too. "Well, so we don't put stress on you, how about you see if your professors can switch you to online courses. You could do those in your downtime and up the modeling a bit. Of course, don't stress yourself," he added.

Ann nodded. "I can do that."

"So that's one thing settled," he said. "We'll have to move, I think I still have money stored up from our days as the phantom thieves, so once we find a house with a good schooling district then we'll pack up and go. I'm sure the others will be dying to help once we tell them,"

Ann giggled. "Yeah. Speaking of which, when are we doing that?"

Akira shrugged. "We're all meeting up for dinner next Saturday, you could do it then, if it's-"

"We're doing it then," Ann decided, cutting her husband-to-be off. They were going to need a bit of help to get them through this pregnancy and the changes. "And we'll tell your mom and my parents this week. It'll have to be mine first, they're only in town until Thursday."

Akira nodded. "We'll tell my mom on Friday, then. The rest of the family can wait until Mother's Day to find out."

Ann smiled, clapping. "Have I told you how much I love your family?"

Akira nodded, laughing.

"I think that's everything," he hummed, writing it all down.

"What about the wedding?" Ann asked.

Akira smacked his forehead. "That's right! How soon do you want to do it?"

Ann hummed. "How about 3 months? I don't think I'll be showing much by then, and we should have some stuff settled,"

Akira nodded. "Alright, we'll start plans for that sooner rather than later. We'll have to tell your mom and dad, about the wedding too, and my mom." He rubbed his eyes, yawning. "We'll do this more later, I'm tired, and you look dead on your feet,"

Ann hummed, holding her arms out. "You'll have to carry me," she yawned.

Chuckling now, Akira stood, scooping her up. "Yes ma'am,"

Ann giggled, snuggling into her husband-to-be.

They were going to get through this together.

Life may have other plans, but they were going to kick life's ass.

* * *

 **so i thought this would be cute, especially because I haven't really found a way to write a pregnancy with Ann/Akira yet. I really wanted to because I feel that Ann being pregnant it would be a trip. Anyway, so I was reading something - can't remember if it was a fanfic or not, and one of the characters got pregnant on accident. I know it's cliche, but I also thought these two goobers would get pregnant for the first time on accident, even with being careful.**

 **And thus, this fic was born. I think each chapter is going to have a different theme, seeing as how they have a lot to do.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. The Grandparents!

_**It's been like 3 months**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _ **Review Replies!:**_

 **Guests:** Thank you guys so much! 3

 **Samantha Vi Tenebris:** They're very happy - but the baby came at a bit of an awkward time. ^^;

 **barroowii2:** Thank you! I like writing fanfictions that are in game too - but my ships being married and domestic is just the cutest thing!

 **Luchux:** Yep! I'll be continuing! There's actually going to be 12 chapters of this! Oh, and I can't remember the fanfiction exactly, but that might be it?

 **adtauthor22:** Thank you! Persona 5 is a really awesome game and I'm sure you'll enjoy your playthrough!

 **ClearlyOriginal:** I love this idea man. It's so cute.

 **Floweravenue:** Firstly, I'm in love with your user name. Secondly, thank you!

 **Kreshi:** Thank you! It'll go lots of places, I assure you.

* * *

Ann sighed, loosening her hair from their pigtails, so that it fell down her back. Nowadays, it was in a ponytail more than it was pigtails. The blonde curls were scooped up once again in a low ponytail, and she sighed in relief, happy to be out of the tight pigtails her hair was once in. She called Akira. "Hey ,are you home yet?" She asked, walking out of the modeling studio.

"Yep," he responded. "Just got back from talking with my instructor,"

"And?" She asked nervously.

"Double classes for my culinary is a go,"

Ann sighed in relief. "That's good. Are you going to have the degree by the time the baby arrives?" She asked.

"Yep. You ready to tell your parents tonight?" He asked.

Getting in her car and turning it on, she sighed. "Not really, but we've gotta do it sometime, right?'

"Right." He answered. "I'm sure they'll be happy, though. When we told them about the wedding, all they would do was go on and on about how you were growing up so fast, and how it wouldn't be long before a baby came,"

Ann giggled. "You're right."

"It's this, and then my mom, and then our friends, and then my family a month from now, and then you don't have to do it again until you break it to the public and your manager." He said casually. "One of them will attempt to strangle me, I'm sure."

"Doesn't sound like much, now that you go over it," Ann responded, eyes on the road as she drove. "Anyway, I'm driving so I'll have to let you go."

"Alright. Love you,"

"Love you too,"

The phone shut off with a click, and Ann was left with the sound of the car humming beneath her feet. Reaching over for a moment, she plugged her phone into the cord connecting to her car. Her eyes never strayed from the road, even as she hit the shuffle button and put her phone in the cupholder. Tapping her steering wheel to the beat of the song, Ann Takamaki drove home.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Ann dried her hair with the towel, wrapping it around herself and yelling to Akira that the shower was free. A moment later, she was standing next to her closet in nothing but underwear and a bra. Thinking for a moment, she picked out a white and gold top and blue jeans, getting out boots to go with it. "Nice choice," Akira said idly, passing her.

"What're you wearing?" She asked.

"White shirt and jeans, same as you."

Ann's eyebrows quirked up. "Why the white? I expect jeans out of you at this point, but you hardly wear white,"

"White stands for purity, and babies are pretty pure, right?" he said, shrugging.

"Guess you're right," she shrugged, putting her clothes on. "How do you think I should do my hair?"

"Your parents like it down, do that," he yelled over the shower.

"Don't act like you don't like my hair down too!"

"I never said I didn't agree!"

Rolling her eyes, she decided to leave her hair down. She looked at her top.

 _Purity, huh?_

* * *

The couple took the elevator up to Ann's parent's penthouse, hands intertwined. Ann had her face set in a passive expression, although from how taut her muscles were, Akira could see she was nervous. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, as the elevator came to a stop. Stepping into their hallway, the girl rang the doorbell, waiting. In less than a moment, the door swung open.

This wasn't the first time that Akira had been in this house, but it still knocked the wind out of him. It was modern, black and white with hints of red. Some of the stands were oddly shaped, but it still kept a simplistic elegance. The potted plants added to this effect, adding just a bit more color but not enough to take away from the modernized look of things. The walls were white, wooden flooring black. It flowed into the kitchen, where a similar theme awaited. Although - sentiments were hung up, giving it a more homey atmosphere. All light in the house came from one of two things, depending on the time of day. In the mornings and afternoons, sunlight shone in from the windows that overlooked the city. In the evening and night time, white light came from the modern chandeliers hanging from the ceilings.

Right now, they were caught in a small period where the evening light was bright enough to illuminate the living room, but the lights were still dim. Each light made the gold on Ann's shirt glitter, along with her eyes and hair. They were led through the house by Ann's caretaker from her youth, who was exclaiming about how nice it was to see the two of them again, and making sure that Ann was taking care of herself. The two of them chatted amiably as they made their way to the dining hall. Ann's parents sat beside each other at the long dining table, talking to each other and laughing.

Ann's mother had ginger hair, and all of Ann's face shape. She was the half american here, that was for sure. Their teal eyes also matched, giving each woman an undeniable charm. Ann's dad, however, had the slanted eyes and face shape that Akira had grown accustomed to seeing over his life. Unlike the norm, however, he had a light brown hair color - so much so that you wouldn't think the two would produce a bright blonde haired baby like Ann. As fate would have it, though, they did.

Smiling, Ann greeted her parents, who greeted her back.

"Oh, Akira's with you, too! You guys really do never separate, do you?" She fawned over the two of them in a way that Akira supposed was exclusive to mothers. With a little amusement, he wondered if Ann would be like that in twenty or thirty years.

"Only a couple hours out of the day," Akira winked.

Mrs. Takamaki laughed, and gestured for them to sit. Ann and Akira did so, sitting to face them as their food was brought out.

They all chatted, Ann's father zeroing in on Akira, questioning him mercilessly until Ann yelled at him to knock it off and he let out a good natured laugh. "I'm only making sure he's a good boy, dear."

Ann rolled her eyes. "Do you think I would be getting married to him if he wasn't?"

Raising the wine glass to his lips, her dad said; "Fair point."

Nearing the end of dinner, Ann asked for some water. Her mother's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, seeming to catch the idea and latch onto it. "Why haven't you touched your wine, honey?"

Freezing up, she began to sputter. "I - um - ah, well - you see -"

Grabbing her hand under the table, Akira gave it a pinch, grounding her. She blushed and composed herself, looking back at her fiance for reassurance. He nodded at her and gave a small, cocky smirk. Smiling back at him, she met her mother's eyes. "I'm pregnant," she stated bluntly.

Silence. This silence went on for a minute, until the three older adults in the room let out simultaneous exclamations of shock. Ann blushed, smiling happily. She was quickly falling in love with the idea of raising a family now - even if it wasn't the time. "We had no idea until earlier this week. Believe me, we used protection and everything but there must have been a mishap somewhere. Akira's taking double the classes, and I'm going to model and use the pregnancy to my favor. We saved up some money for this, just in case, and we're starting the preparations now."

"I'm - I'm going to be a grandma? My baby is having a baby?" She asked excitedly.

Ann looked back and forth between them. "You're- you're not mad or anything?"

"Initially, I was," her father admitted. "But you two seem to be very capable. Especially you, young man," He said, nodding to Akira. Akira smiled.

"He's right," Mrs. Takamaki continued. "To plan all of that on such short notice, and want to keep the baby even though that would mean putting your dreams on hold is something we both can respect."

"Not to mention the wedding," Ann's caretaker chimed in, smiling too.

Mrs. Takamaki gasped. "The wedding! I completely forgot!"

"We want to do it in two months, before she starts showing," Akira said. "We can wait, though. Getting through the first three months would be rough, I'd imagine." Mrs. Takamaki nodded.

"We're so happy for you two!" She exclaimed, running around the table to hug her daughter.

Ann laughed, hugging her mother back as they talked on about the pregnancy and wedding.

 _One down, two more to go for now._

* * *

The next day, Ann and Akira rang his mom's doorbell. Akira's mom had moved him away from the country town after getting a promotion, and now lived a couple cities away from them. She opened the door and greeted them each with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Her green eyes buzzed with excitement, brunette hair almost slipping out of it's messy bun. Akira had gotten his eye color from his dad, and hair from his grandfather, but everything else, he had gotten from his mother. Quiet, yet snarky and confident as a person, firm features, slightly larger eyes. Extremely caring and loving, and near perfect proportions, had it not been that she was just a smidge thicker than most.

Ushering them in, she made them each a cup of lemon tea, sitting down with them. In contrast to the Takamaki residence, the Kurusu residence wasn't themed at all, but had an extremely homey feeling to it. It was like a patchwork blanket, in a way. There was no theme, it was just an assortment of odds and ends that managed to tie itself together. Nursing her cup of tea, she informed them of what dinner was. Pork tenderloin, with mashed potatoes, and some macaroni and cheese. "You guys came in at just the right time," the older woman giggled. "I just got everything done. How are all your friends?"

Akira laughed, and Ann smiled warmly. "Good. I'm surprised none of them have come to see you."

"Oh, they have, trust me. Especially that Haru girl. Poor dear needs a mother figure."

"I'm sure you're doing a great job."

"I am, although I'm pretty glad you picked one so fiesty over the others." Mrs. Kurusu winked at Ann, smiling.

Ann smiled back, infused with warmth. "I'm glad I picked her too," Akira responded, only further adding to the warm feelings in her chest.

"How's everyone on your end?" Ann asked. Mrs. Kurusu smiled. "Well, they're still living in the US, which they're happy for, and they're ready for your wedding to roll around so they can do it with a bang. I heard you two are planning a western-themed wedding?" She asked. Ann nodded. "My parents thought it would be nice. It's continuing the tradition."

"Western weddings are always fun." Her mother hummed. The Henari family - Henari was his mom's maiden name - had a long and complicated history, moving back and forth from Japan to the US periodically. Now, however, they were holed up in America for the long hall. Akira himself had gotten a minor portion of nationality from the American side of things, but none of the looks.

They went back and forth for a while, the two women mostly dominating the conversation while Akira chimed in occasionally. After about fifteen minutes of chatter, Mrs. Kurusu went into the kitchen to finish the dinner preparations, leaving Akira and Ann to relax on the couch, watching a TV show.

Ann began to fidget, becoming slightly nervous. Leaning down, Akira gave her forehead a kiss and rubbed soothing circles on her back, calming her down.

Mrs. Kurusu called them in, and they all sat down at the table.

After they had gotten their plates and started eating, Akira cleared his throat. "Mom, we have something to tell you."

She swallowed. "Uh, oh, do I have to hide a body? 'Cause my body bags are still in the shed."

Akira choked on a laugh. "Not this time."

She set down her fork on her plate and looked at the two of them, serious. "So, what's up?"

"Um…" Ann looked down, blushing.

Akira took Ann's hand and gave her a look. "We're pregnant."

Akira's mom, who had been taking a sip of her drink, nearly spit it out.

"I - oh my god - that's...that's amazing! Are you sure you guys are ready?" She said after swallowing.

"Yeah, I'm going to work double the shifts and we're both going to take it slow for a bit." He smiled.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay? The two of you can come over anytime." She smiled gently.

Ann nodded, smiling over at her widely.

Akira's mom began to grow more and more excited. "I'm going to be a grandma." She grinned.

"You're going to be a grandma." Akira confirmed, smiling like a dork.

"I'm going to be a grandma!"

Everything had gone well with Akira's parents and her own, that was for sure, but they had yet to tell the rest of their friends.

Which was the part Ann was most nervous about. She'd already told Shiho between visits to their parents, who had been ecstatic at the idea that she'd get to be the godmother.

But now…..now was the time to tell everyone else.

She could only hope that they'd take it well.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been _months_ since I updated. I'm so sorry you guys a lot of stuff has happened! **

**I now have an imagines blog ( rosesandpersona5imagines) on Tumblr! And, I've gotten into the Danganronpa fandom!**

 **I think this chapter was good for the most part, but I'm wondering what you guys think of Akira's mom.**

 **Maybe you could tell me in a review?**

 **That's all for this chapter! See you in the next! If you enjoyed it - please leave a review or a comment, and maybe a like and follow!**


End file.
